


Nowhere to run to, baby

by transgaylord



Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, 악마가 너의 이름을 부를 때 | When the Devil Calls Your Name (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothed Sex, Dissociation, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, Power Dynamics, Ryoo uses "Ryoo/Ryoo/Ryoo's" pronouns, Shoe Kink, Slow Build, Suit Kink, Trans Male Character, Yeah so like that but your "Boss" is the actual fucking Devil., abuse of the Psalms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgaylord/pseuds/transgaylord
Summary: The first time I ever write a "songfic" and it's inspired by that meme video, "when it's time to pet your cat." But which one of them's the cat? Which one is being toyed with...?Sunglasses guy is trans, and Ryoo is Ryoo.
Relationships: Devil/human - Relationship, demon/human - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. An open invitation to kick the Devil in the head

"Uh.... hmm, so....a-anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Yeah... Huh...... Really? ...Really anything..."

Ryoo frowned. Ryoo was used to relying on the Section Chief to unpack and explain all those strange little references, cliches, and idioms that humans are so fond of. And yet, Ryoo's faithful aide and "cultural translator" seemed to have trouble understanding a very simple command. And Ryoo was used to observing this human in a highly manageable state of fear, clenching every muscle and trembling, bowing far too deeply. But Ryoo had no frame of reference for what was happening at present.

Clearly, it was some sort of emotional distress. But the normal characteristics of "fear" were not present the human's body language. His palms were sweaty - Ryoo could sense it, smell it - as the Section Chief fidgeted with the fabric of his suit pants, bowing only slightly, breath shaky but otherwise remarkably controlled. Ryoo's frown deepened, and Ryoo's body fidgeted with the urge to cross its legs in the other direction, or sit up taller in the leather seat, or something.

"What is it, S.C. Kang?" Ryoo broke the silence, in a tone of gentle scolding. "Did I forget to feed you?"

It was intended as a rhetorical question, of course. Ryoo does not forget. But it seemed that Section Chief Kang, in his human imperfection, had forgotten about that.

"No! I'm fed. But there has to be a catch. A price. Consequences. And a reason why," rambled the strange little man. "Because...why? Why though?"

"Consider it a reward. Or an apology. Something like that."

The human seemed shocked. "Did I do good? At something?"

"Not really. But you haven't done badly. You have stayed by my side, after all, even though I..." Ryoo carefully considered the phrasing. "Let's say... I tend to display little regard for your bodily autonomy. Pushing you out of that window, for example."

"And the thing!" spluttered the human, suddenly emboldened. "The demon thing, the snap. What was that about???"

"A necessary demonstration."

"You made me... I lost it! I attacked you!"

"Yes. And you would have done more. That is why I have decided to indulge you. Now, shall I repeat my very, very simple command?"

No response. The man stood silently, dumbly, still wearing those ridiculous sunglasses. Why does he wear them indoors? 

"I will repeat it. Slowly." Ryoo leaned forward in the seat. "Do... anything ...to my body. ...Do it now. All will be forgiven."


	2. The wife isn't dead she just hates his ass, now

Section Chief Kang was dumbfounded. Do ANYTHING... To this person's body. Or rather, to this monster. This captivating, terrifying, god-like thing in a suit of human flesh...

Those words, said with the same calm disaffection as if the Boss was ordering him to fetch a coffee. Those words which should only ever be said by a bride lying back on her wedding bed, earnestly, deeply in love. Those words which the man has heard only once before.

"So?" The demon spoke louder than before, but cheerfully. "What will it be?"

The Section Chief (a strange title, when many of the tasks assigned to him could just as easily be accomplished by a well-trained dog) took a deep breath, and took a step back.

It couldn't possibly be... like that. Like how _she_ said it, way back then.

"Boss, sir... You expect me to... Attack you, as before? Do you not you feel pain? And what about damage to your... to that body?"

The demon made a thoughtful face, sitting back more comfortably on the sleek modern couch. Section Chief Kang was relieved by the loss of eye contact, and studied the subtle changes in the demon's facial expression.

"Nothing you do could hurt me," was the demon's careful reply. "Damage to this body is temporary. The body itself is temporary. And I sincerely doubt that you have it in you to seriously disable or disfigure the body that I wear."

"Oh, yes, I couldn't!" The human was quick to agree. "I couldn't! I wouldn't... do that. Never."

"Of course not!" the demon scoffed. "After all, I am that beloved and distinguished actor Mo Tae-Kang. Haven't you seen him on your television, enjoyed him?"

"He's... Okay. I mean, he's..."

Section Chief Kang watched as the demon's eyes hardened ever-so-slightly, the borrowed (or rather, stolen) mouth pressed into a thin line. And so, the human trailed off, swallowed hard, and began to backpedal furiously.

"You are- um, he is, Yes. Very pleasing to look at. Handsome. You chose well, sir."

"I agree." The demon smirked and raised a hand to beckon the human closer. "This is a rare opportunity! Let me have it."

Was that... a non-sequitur? It sounded like one. But was it? Subconsciously, Section Chief Kang took off his sunglasses, folded it up and placed it in his chest pocket. "But, sir... I don't want you to think less of me."

"Oh, but that's ridiculous!" The demon's words were harsh, but the tone was strangely soft, reassuring. "Section Chief Kang, I could not possibly think any less of you."

Section Chief Kang felt weak, as if those words were a kick to the chest.

Coming from anyone else, those words would sound like a cruel insult. But coming from the Devil incarnate, sitting so patiently, looking upward with such a gentle, human-like expression... Those words could only be described as "earnest."


	3. Time.................................to be RUDE.

Oh, this game of bubbling tension... how terribly, terribly fun. Ryoo's smile began to widen, in careful, calculated increments. After all, the human might be spooked by any sudden movement. Oh, humanity... Ryoo continued to gaze up at Section Chief Kang, admiring the bare vulnerability on display. No longer obscured by a piece of eccentric eyewear, the man's face had become a lot more interesting to look at.

But enough of that! It was time to change strategies - to make things even more interesting. It was time... to be rude. 

"What I mean to say, human, is that you are the lowest of the low. There exists no further space to fall down into. You are the worm beneath my shoe." Ryoo shifted again, knees splayed wide like a cruel monarch on a golden throne. "No, you are lower. You are the worm's foul excrement. You are _nothing_. Do you understand me now, my dear, pathetic S. C. Kang?"

"That's... You..." The human's body began to shake, as if in that simple, familiar state of fear. But the human was not experiencing fear- Ryoo could sense no trace of that telltale scent. It seemed that, finally, something big was about to happen. Something much, much bigger than the mere removal of obfuscating eyewear.

It would be soon, yes, just a little bit further!...The face of Mo Tae-Kang broke into a wide, brilliant smile. A genuine human smile, making full use of the orbicularis oculi muscles. It was a sudden movement, and yet the human did not flee. Instead, Section Chief Kang chewed on his bottom lip, his confidence seeming to waver. And so, Ryoo carefully raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly. And something in the human SNAPPED.

"...Oh, that's fucking RICH! That's hilarious, coming from a beast like you, a THING that crawled out of the abyss of Hell - literally, the lowest place; there can be nothing lower - And for what?... A vacation? Is this a pleasure trip, to you, sir? Do you find this pleasurable??"

Oh, humanity, humanity! Time and time again, so delightfully amusing!

"I do. I find it very, very, very pleasurable." Ryoo glanced downward, gently tracing a hand from the knee towards the center of Mo Tae-Kang's stolen body.

It was time for the final trick!

The muscles of Mo Tae-Kang's face shifted ever-so-slightly, just enough to transform the joyful grin into something completely different-something cold and uncanny. Ryoo met the human's eyes again, and spoke:

"Oh, darling. I am absolutely wet from it."


	4. It's not true and Ryoo shouldn't have said it

And then he seized the demon's lapels, almost pulling Mo Tae-Kang's hefty body up out of the seat. "What the FUCK did you just say to me...?"

The man knew... That the demon knew. It was written in flame on those blasted documents, along with the name he used in his adult life, before he became "Section Chief Kang."

It had been SUCH a pain to get that name changed legally, discarding the ill-fitting birth name for all time to come. And it had been SUCH a pain to appeal for a change of gender marker, only to be rejected, all because of some tiny technicality in the fucking paperwork. Fucking bureaucrats... Whether on Earth or down in the pit of Hell, they're all the same, the bastards.

"Now, now, Chief. It was a just a joke. A joke! Funny! No need to get so damn worked up."

Red-faced, with his grip unrelenting, Section Chief Kang gritted his teeth and spoke with slow, quiet fury.  
"Am I a joke to you? A fucking joke?"

"The joke is on myself, I'm afraid. Mo Tae-Kang's body is that of a typical man, down there. Nothing special."

The demon's eyes flitted downward, and Section Chief Kang cursed himself when his own eyes instinctively followed. And the demon kept on talking calmly, not struggling at all against the human's violent grip.

"Nothing special at all... Oh, what I would give to return to the body of fair _Lilit_, the First One. And even then, just for the aesthetic of it, gazing upon her in the reflection of a crystal pool, enveloped in the thick, earthy perfume of _Eden_..."

This devil bastard. What...The human's shoulders sagged, and his grip slowly came loose.

Truly, what an impressive way for a Hell-creature to come out as transgender! Or gender-fluid, rather. None of Section Chief Kang's old drinking buddies could possibly compete. Not one person from that vibrant found-family of a previous lifetime... The dramatic touch of it, unparalleled.

And what a way to subtly remind Section Chief Kang that the creature sitting smugly below him is unimaginably ancient... And powerful. Unimaginably powerful.

Section Chief Kang spoke slowly, through gritted teeth. "You talk... SO much..."

"Will you shut me up, then?...With a kiss, or with a fist? I've seen it all before."

_No_, Section Chief Kang thought to himself. _I won't give you the satisfaction of either, you flaming piece of shit._

And then Section Chief Kang fell downward and hugged the Devil incarnate with every ounce of strength of his body. The Devil froze, and the human spoke quietly, even quieter than the sound of cracking joints as he hugged this cruel creature tighter and tighter. 

"Forgive me, sir. But you remind me of my wife."


	5. Ryoo makes the Section Chief an honest man.

Mo Tae-Kang's heart was pounding violently, in a way that Ryoo found somewhat unnerving. After all, it was something that Ryoo could not control, a sudden, involuntary reaction to the little human man's embrace. Well... indeed a human man, but not so little. The Section Chief was strong and stocky, his arms thick and powerful. Ryoo felt Mo Tae-kang's breathing slow down even as the heartbeat sped up. 

Ryoo spoke, and it came out strange and quiet: "...I remind you of your wife? Your ex-wife?"

"Cruel and cold." The human's voice was muffled against Mo Tae-kang's shoulder. Ryoo waited for him to say some more, to elaborate: but the human said no more. But Ryoo could feel the human's body relaxing in increments, and soon Ryoo's breathing slowed to match his. 

Right when Ryoo was beginning to enjoy this embrace, to relish it, even, Section Chief Kang pulled away. Silent, he kneeled in the space between Mo Tae-kang's legs with his head down, shoulders drooping as if ashamed.

The brow furrowed on Mo Tae-kang's face, to match Ryoo's confusion. Ryoo had predicted this encounter to go one of two ways, but so far there had been no fist to the face and no desperate, searing kiss. Aren't humans supposed to be predictable?

Then a hand landed heavy on one of Mo Tae-Kang's knees, causing the whole body to jolt. Still kneeling, Section Chief Kang glared up at him with something like hellfire in his eyes, and then made a bold demand of the devil incarnate:

"Do the thing to me. The snap."

Something about that glare was bewitching, even from human to demon... Before Ryoo could stop to think about it, Mo Tae-Kang's hand snapped its fingers, and the mouth spoke one word in English.

"_On_."

The human's eyes flashed with hellfire - literal, actual hellfire - as the spell took effect. In an instant, Section Chief Kang was rendered honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment will be porny from the human's POV.


	6. Section Chief Kang gets a sexy migrane

The last time his boss had played the finger-snap trick on him, Section Chief Kang had been too angry to really notice the sudden, searing headache. The pain had been near indistinguishable from the heat of his face, red with fury. But now, he was too tired to be angry. In the time that passed when the human had his arms around his boss, the blood had slowly drained from his face and been replaced with melancholy.

Now, without anger to distract him, searing pain raged behind the human's eyes. He removed his hand from the Devil's knee and pressed both palms against the spots of pain, but only managed to push the searing feeling further behind his eye sockets. It was agony. But soon it wore off- or maybe he just got used to it.

Still cradling his head in his hands, Section Chief Kang sighed and relaxed his body. He fell from kneeling into a sitting position. Once seated, his arms went limp. His forehead bumped against the leather seat in front of him, and his cheek brushed against cool fabric.

Under the Devil's spell, Section Chief Kang had no choice but to say aloud anything on his mind. But there wasn't much of anything going on in his mind when he slumped sideways, and sighed deeply when his head came to rest against somebody's leg. It didn't matter whose leg it was. Just that the fabric was luxuriously smooth and rippled like water.

"This is good," he said quietly, and turned his head to gently kiss the inner side of the Devil's knee.

"I am calm." He spoke a little more boldly, kissed the same spot again, and nipped at it. When he opened his mouth to taste the fabric, a guttural sound escaped his throat. The smell was clean with a hint of smoke.

There was no reaction from above, so he kept going. He grasped the ankle with both hands and sank his teeth into the kneecap- or rather, scraped his teeth over it, since there isn't much to sink into. 

"There isn't much to sink into," he said aloud. Then he pressed his lips against the place he bit, and there was an amused chuckle from above.

And then there was a voice from above, fond and gentle:

"Oh, pet. You're talking nonsense."

In an instant the human was hoisted back up onto his knees, and when he settled, some of his body weight was borne by the hard leather shoe that found its way between his legs. The point of contact was hot like fire. Section Chief Kang could feel every criss-cross of the Devil's shoelaces hard against his cunt, and the sudden, near-excruciating rush of arousal made him shout out in surprise, fear, pain, and sincere approval.

The leather shoe nudged slightly upward, and the man's eyes rolled back into his skull. Overwhelmed by the sensation, he could barely hear the Devil's honeyed voice:

"Forgive me. I lied, earlier, when I said there's no further to fall. There's _always_ further to fall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I like your shoelaces."


	7. Author has zero moral qualms with abusing the Psalms for sexy purposes

All of the cruelest creatures, in Heaven, on Earth, and in Hell, love to brag about the number of desperate supplicants they keep oppressed beneath their shoe. But how many could brag about the souls they hold devoted, supplicants gasping and flushed _above_ their shoe?

Ryoo smiled at this private joke. Sexual domination was not Ryoo's preferred method of toying with humans, but the look on the man's face made it worth it: the whites of his eyes exposed as if he was possessed by a malevolent spirit. Just one thing was missing, that would REALLY make the man seem like he needs an exorcism...

"Do you know any prayers in Latin?" Ryoo asked, and again nudged his shoe upward between the human's legs.

"NNNNnnn..."

"I want to hear you speak in Latin."

Clearly, the human was in no condition to respond in any human language, least of all Ecclesiastical Latin. Perhaps, Ryoo thought, his funny little brain was stuck on processing his surprise at Ryoo's sudden action.

In the mood to exercise a bit of mercy, Ryoo slid the Oxford shoe backward until the smooth toe rubbed against a cute little bulge. Well, not so little– by touch Ryoo could vaguely estimate that the Section Chief was packing more than two centimeters. Ryoo suddenly felt much more alert. The body Ryoo inhabited became tense all over, and the mouth became more slippery, as it did whenever Mo Tae-kang's body was itching for something good to eat.

"Do you know the Psalms?" Ryoo spoke softly, dragging the shoe around in little circles and admiring the scrunch of the human's brow. When he glanced desperately upward, Ryoo could see that he still bore the mark of Ryoo's spell: one eye glowing red, the other a fiery orange. Strangely, this made Ryoo feel dissatisfied.

With a snap of the fingers, Ryoo's spell was cancelled. 

"Do you know the Psalms?" Ryoo asked again.

For a moment, Section Chief Kang seemed to glare insolently at Ryoo, with his pupils blown so wide they were indistinguishable from the irises. But then he bowed his head and spoke the first two words of the first Psalm: "복있는 사람은." ("Blessed is the man.")

Ryoo was speechless for a moment. Ryoo had not actually expected the Section Chief to know any of this crap. And then Ryoo was delighted, and lowered the shoe to the floor in order to lean in closer to the human. 

"Good, good... Do you know the rest of it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when this is ever gonna end... There are 150 Psalms, and most trans guys can keep going for quite a while... 
> 
> I had accidentally posted his chapter too early, so I might add more Psalms crap before switching back to human POV. 
> 
> Next chapter coming eventually


	8. Ego impium, peccator, et pestilentia

I guess this is my life now, Section Chief Kang thought to himself. Kneeling on the carpet for his boss, desperately horny, and being forced to recite the Psalms. Being forced to _remember_ them, from so many years ago, from childhood, when he was forced to go to church. (He cringed, briefly, at the memory of what he was forced to _wear_ to church.)

"Blessed is the man who does not... walk."

The demon's hand brushed against his cheek, fondly. "Who does not walk, in the counsel..."

"... in the counsel of the wicked."

"Good, so good!" The demon seemed delighted by his easy compliance. _"Beatus vir, qui non abiit in consilio impiorum._"

The following lines were easier for the Section Chief to recall. "Nor does he stand in the path of sinners."

"._..et in via peccatorum non stetit_."

"...Nor does he sit in the seat of... uh, mockers. Those who mock."

"_In cathedra pestilentiae,_" the demon corrected him, and then patted the Section Chief on the head, messing up his gelled-back hair. "Good... Very good."

"Did I pass the test?" The Section Chief asked dryly, and then felt a flash of panic, wondering how an actual Devil might respond to a quip like that. Luckily, the creature seemed unbothered by this tiny burst of insubordination.

"You get fifty percent." The Devil grinned, devilishly. "But I said I want to hear it in _Latin_."

"...Oh, fuck this." Section Chief Kang pushed off against the floor and stood shakily on his own two feet. He was still painfully aroused, but he was starting to get sick of the teasing, and he had more than enough new material in his memory to jack off to later.

The demon frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking away from the counsel of the wicked." The human fished into his suit pocket for his sunglasses, and put them back on. He began to walk away, but the demon stood up to follow him, and then clapped a hand on his shoulder.

The human frowned. "What are you doing?"

"You're _mocking_ me!" The demon sounded delighted, for some reason, and fondly squeezed Kang's shoulder. "And you're standing and walking. You're more than two-thirds of the way there. Now all you need to do is _sit_."

"This is childish and inane." The human pulled away, and walked faster towards the elevators.

"Of course it is!" The demon laughed. "It's the Psalms!"

And then suddenly, Kang's path was blocked by the demon's large body. But the human didn't flinch in shock – by now, he was used to his boss's habit of magically teleporting into the most inconvenient places.

The demon smiled pleasantly, and spoke calmly as if proposing a business deal. "If you sit in the chair, I will kneel and suck your cock."

The Section Chief staggered backward, and stared at demon's face through dark glasses, dumbfounded. "................For free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next installment will be straight up porn, the Lord willing.


End file.
